Vitani
Vitani is the tertiary antagonist of The Lion King II: Simba's Pride. She is the daughter of Ni and the sister of Nuka And Bahari Physical Attributes Vitani has light tan-colored fur that is slightly tinted orange, electric blue eyes with dark eye shades, and a tuft of hair on her head. As a cub, she was briefly the same size, but a little older than Kovu. She has very bright fur compared to most of the Outsiders. As a child, her fur was almost orange in some scenes. As a young adult, she bears a close resemblance to her mother, Zira, and her hair tuft starts to recede as well as gain dark ear rims. She also has freckles, and is thin and lanky, yet very muscular like all the other Outsiders. Her fur becomes more yellow and and similar to a Pridelander, though it stays very bright. She, like Zira, has triangularly-shaped, almost glowing yellow eyes with beady irises. She is more scruffy, though, with thicker eyebrows and slightly longer and unkempt fur. Personality As a cub, Vitani is shown to be mocking and snarky, as she doubts Nuka's ability to lead. Like her mother, she is violent, wanting to engage Kovu in a fight as soon as Zira drops him. Unlike Nuka, she doesn't seem to care too much about Kovu being the Chosen One despite not being Scar's son, though her mother has taught her to be hateful and envious. Almost masculine in her demeanor, she is indeed the "tomboy" of the Outsiders. Her ever-present sneer never fully vanishes. She is determined, violent, and quick-to-judge even as an adult. She is belligerent, and often seems indifferent to the reasons for her violence, as if war were a game or pastime to her. However, her strong nature is eventually worn down at the end, and her violent traits make way for the hidden, kinder ones. Information Early LifeEdit Vitani was born a Pridelander as her brother Kovu was the last born before they were all exiled by King Simba. Unlike Kovu, who was initially loyal to Scar, stating that the lion was "a part of him", or Nuka, who was merely out for himself, disliked Scar for not choosing him to be king, it isn't clear if Vitani likes or dislikes Scar. However, since she supports Kovu being king, which was Scar's decision, while Nuka does not, it could be said she at least respects his decision. It also hints that she likes Kovu and cares for him much like Zira, when she participates in the song "My Lullaby" though only a few words. She seems to regard her younger brother as the only one who will repair everything, improve their lot in life, and become a hero of some sort. ''The Lion King II: Simba's Pride''Edit Cub Edit As a cub, Vitani battles with a dry tree root, sparing her approaching older brother Nuka a glaring glance when she hears his complaining and starts to taunt her. She ignores him and continues to tug on the root, only truly acknowledging him when he snaps it with a claw. Growling, Vitani rises and asks Nuka about Kovu's whereabouts. She is displeased when the older lion makes it clear that he doesn't care about Kovu's well being and has no intention of looking for him, nor does he fear or care about Zira's wrath when she returns. She smirks at him when he complains about how he should have been the Chosen One and not Kovu, to which Vitani scoffs and responds, "Yeah, right," daring Nuka to tell this to Zira and pointing out that she has arrived when Nuka tells her that he will. Zira ignores Nuka, depositing Kovu onto the dry, cracked earth where Vitani goads Kovu into a playful fight. Enraged, Zira yells at Nuka, telling him that he was supposed to be watching Kovu, scaring Nuka. Later, Vitani is seen in "My Lullaby," singing alongside her mother and brother. While Nuka clearly disapproves of Kovu becoming king, Vitani doesn't seem to mind, protecting him from Nuka and enthusiastically cheering, "Kovu, what a guy!" upon Zira's request.ssssews regresslssoaoaoisisaisiaoaaiaoaiaiwoaissiiissiaiaiaiaiaaiaiaiaiai Young Adult Edit Vitani is once again seen side-by-side with her brother in the Elephant Graveyard. The two overlook the area, and Vitani scoffs at Nuka's discomfort from being there. She leaps down ahead of him, setting two sticks over a geyser, and smirks at Nuka when he is scared by one. Rolling her eyes, she picks up the lit shoot and the two head into thercsaaaaa Pride Lands, setting it on fire when they spot Kiara. During their arsing, Nuka accidentally surrounds himself in the flare, and after comically escaping, Vitani snatches him from view.fsaaswww After Kovu enters the royal den with Simba's approval, Vitani watches Kovu and King Simba under the cover of the night sky, and enthusiastically, but silently urges Kovu to attack. She snarls, turning tail and fleeing from the Pride Lands to report the news to Zira. Zira asks for definite confirmation about Kovu's betrayal and Vitani confirms it, as she saw it with her own eyes. During the ambush, Vitani takes up a position on Simba's back, sinking her claws into his shoulder and her hind claws into his hindquarters. When Kovu starts swatting some of the Outsiders away in an attempt to help Simba fend them off, she delivers a powerful kick directly at Kovu's head, sending him flying into a nearby boulder which knocks him unconscious. When Nuka tackles Simba off the ledge, Vitani is the first to lunge at him, missing by a mere hair. As Simba begins to climb the logs clogging the gorge and kicking some down in the process Vitani merely watches angrily as their target gets away. Kovu appears, and she waits for him to push Simba down to his death, but he doesn't so Nuka pursues Simba instead. Both, Zira and Vitani watch in horror as a log gives under Nuka's hind paw and he plummets down towards the bottom of the dam and to his death. Vitani looks on as her mother savagely digs Nuka's head out from underneath the rubble, revealing his gasping form. He says his last words, and Vitani delivers a final "Nuka..." before hanging her head. After Nuka dies, Zira directs her rage at Kovu, giving him the scar, and Vitani snarls alongside her at Kovu. After Kovu runs off, she eagerly listens to her mother for further directions as to how they claim the Pride Lands as their own. Vitani stays close by Zira as they intrude in the Pride Lands, and chooses Queen Nala as her opponent. They have a brief exchange, and then lunge for each other, rolling in the mud. Despite lunging from a higher ground level, she is easily overpowered and outmatched by Nala. The fighting goes on until Kovu and Kiara arrive, standing between their respective parent to keep them from fighting. Kiara explains "We Are One" to Simba, telling him that the fighting must stop because it is pointless. Simba tries to counter, but Kiara explains that "them vs. us" is a false statement, as they are us. Vitani is the first of the Outsiders to realize what this means, and refuses Zira's order to attack, and joins the Pridelanders alongside her brother, opposing Zira. Zira threatens her life, losing the loyalty of the Outsiders. Vitani is seen when Zira pounces at Simba, and Kiara tackles her into the gorge, and is later seen in Kovu and Kiara's wedding. Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Females